Christmas in Peril
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Gift for Heel Princess. Instead of spending the holiday at home, Chris Jericho and Lita are stranded in an airport & Lita is beginning to hate the entire situation. Being stuck in an airport with Chris Jericho? Not the most fun time. Jericho/Lita, oneshot


**A/N: So here's my second Christmas present for Vera, hope you love it, doll :) LOL, this is our pairing. Hope you guys enjoy, and as always, please read & review!**

* * *

Lita cast a cutting look at the man beside her.

"How did I get stuck here _with you_?"

All plans for her Christmas were now ruined. She'd planned on flying to Toronto to spend Christmas with her best friend, Trish, but due to the extreme weather, all flights out of Chicago's O-Haire Airport had been delayed. So now she was sitting in the middle of the airport, next to Chris Jericho. He had also planned on flying to Canada for the holidays. Now it looked like both of them would have to suck it up and find a way back to their homes if their flights got canceled.

"Don't blame me," Chris said evenly, as he returned the look Lita had given him. "It's not my fault the weather decided to go haywire."

Lita just rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't the man's fault, but when she planned things and they didn't go the way she wanted them to, she became grouchy and rather mean. And when she was in a bad mood, taking it out on others made her feel better. Especially Chris. Everything about that man drove her absolutely insane. She hated him.

"You know what you can do?" Lita turned to Chris. "You can do me a huge favor by sitting there and keeping your mouth shut and not talking to me."

"Fine with me," Chris mumbled. "Like I want to talk to you anyway."

"I heard that," Lita snapped back. "God, you're such a child."

* * *

"Stop that," Lita commanded, the tone of her voice so biting that it startled Chris out of his, until just a few seconds ago, rather peaceful slumber.

"Stop what?" He asked, surprised.

Lita ran a hand over her eyes, trying to calm herself so that she wouldn't turn a simple conversation into a shouting match.

"That noise you're making with your tongue. That clicking noise. It's really annoying."

Chris furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. All he was trying to do was get some sleep in case his flight didn't get canceled. It had already been delayed two hours, which would mean he'd be arriving in Winnipeg at 11:00 Christmas morning instead of 8:00 like he'd originally planned—but he was cool with it. As long as he got home on Christmas morning, he was okay with his flight being delayed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he hissed. "Are you always like this or is this mood reserved for when you just feel like pissing me off?" He narrowed his eyes. "Or are you on your period?"

That remark earned him a swift slap across the face from Lita, who snapped,

"You asshole."

"Ouch," Chris winced, rubbing the spot where she'd slapped him. "Geez, that hurt."

"Oh, stop whining, I didn't even hit you that hard," Lita replied. She looked up at the large clock above Chris's head, and then back at Chris. "Have our flights been canceled yet, or were you paying attention?"

"I have no idea," Chris said, shrugging. "Go up to the desk and ask that lady."

Silently, Lita rose from her seat and made her way to the small desk to do just that. The redhead sent a look of disgust to Chris as she forced a smile and asked the short blonde behind the desk if she knew of any changes in the flight schedule, and had to bite her tongue when the woman replied no.

_Great, just fucking great,_ Amy thought angrily. She made her way back to the row of small seats and sat down, trying to avoid the very amused look of Chris Jericho.

"Sorry," he apologized, with a huge grin on his face. _I bet, _Amy said silently, rolling her eyes.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"That I am," Chris said, that smirk still planted on his face. "I must admit that I enjoy watching you squirm. It's endearing. Has anyone ever told you that you're hot when you're angry?"

Amy immediately shot him the middle finger, and Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Here? In the airport? I think there are laws against that." He lifted his hand and began checking them off with his fingers. "Indecent exposure, noise violation..should I continue?"

"Just shut up, Jericho, I'm really not in the mood for your shit." The former Women's Champion replied. She focused her attention on the window. "Why did this have to happen now, tonight?"

Chris leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Suck it up, sweetheart, 'cause it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while." The blonde man tossed his head back.

"Trish is going to _kill _me," Amy groaned, still upset about the way the evening was going.

"You know, babe, you're not the only one who had plans for Christmas," Chris informed her. "I was planning on spending Christmas with my family too, but it looks like we're not going to be able to, short of a miracle occurring, so the only thing we can do is just make the best of it." He reached over and lightly slapped Amy's shoulder.

"Besides, just think, it could be worse. You got to spend your Christmas with the Sexy Beast." He wiggled his eyebrows. "That's the best Christmas present anyone could hope for."  
Amy groaned loudly.

"God, could you be any more of an egomaniac?"  
"Shut up, you know you love it."

"Whatever." Amy rolled her eyes, and, sighing, checked her watch again. 9:00. She decided at that moment that her flight was pretty much a hopeless case, even if she hadn't been told that her flight was officially canceled yet. She hated to admit it, but Chris was right. Groaning and whining about it wasn't going to do any good—she'd just have to forget about it for the time being and keep hoping that she'd hear something.

"I'm taking a nap," she stated, noticing that Chris was watching her closely. "Wake me up if you hear anything, okay?"

"Sure," Chris replied nonchalantly. "I doubt it, though. It's snowing like hell out there."

Amy dismissed this with a wave and rolled over on her side, trying her best to get comfortable on the hard cushions of the seat.

"Whatever. Night, Chris." She paused for a second, and then added, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Amy," he answered, his tone actually sincere and nice for the first time that evening. Amy smiled and looked out the window one last time before she went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it was late, Vera :( Hopefully you'll forgive me, LOL.**


End file.
